


The Sweet Sensation

by club_lights_shining



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, Anal, M/M, Murdoc Niccals - Freeform, Smut, Stuart "2D" Pot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/club_lights_shining/pseuds/club_lights_shining
Summary: A super late Christmas gift, sorta late New Year's gift for my best friend.





	The Sweet Sensation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bloom666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloom666/gifts).



2D’s hands were trembling and clammy, as he was doing his best to support himself upon the wall before him. Murdoc was pinching the singer’s too-hard nipples and grunting as he pushed himself into 2D, who was also moaning and groaning.  
“I love it when you’re so needy, bitch,” Murdoc admitted, snaking one of his hands down to his waist, wrapping his arm around the pianist, shielding said man’s cock from himself. 2D kept letting out awfully loud and high-pitched moans, not bothering to shut himself up in the bathroom stall.  
“Well…” he shivered and stifled a tiny scream, “It was your idea to fuck in the damn bathrooms!” 2D was attempting to pry off the hand on his dick, wanting to pleasure himself so horribly bad. The bassist only chuckled and pinched the singer’s nipples even harder, earning even louder moans of ecstacy.  
“It wasn’t an idea, love, it was an offer that you took! Besides, don’t even try to fucking deny that you like this.” The satanist smirked and continued to grunt a little, adoring the feeling of 2D. The singer tuned everything out after Murdoc’s few words, sporting a blush that erupted across his face. He wanted this so bad. Oh so bad. The two never got to fuck around as much now that the other band members came back from a vacation, that the two men were also offered. But that didn’t matter now. All he was focusing on was how fucking amazing everything felt to him, being fucked by Murdoc.  
“I’m your slut anytime…” 2D sang quietly, jolting to the side for the treatment his ass was getting. He didn’t have to see it to be sure, but Murdoc was grinning, with that mouth full of sharp teeth.  
“Say that again, for the people out in the gas station to hear, slut.” Murdoc emphasized the last word in a mischievous manner.  
“I’m your slut anytime, forever.” The singer whined, then screaming as Murdoc went harder, and faster. Clearly stronger. It was amazing.  
“Shit, do you know how difficult it is for me not to fuck you until you can’t walk correctly? Next time I swear to fuck that you can’t walk ever again.” Murdoc growled, albeit soon erupting into giggles and moans of rhapsody from cumming inside his singer. 2D barely kept himself balanced on the toilet, one arm almost ending up inside the water. But that didn’t matter to him. He was panting, exhausted, but feeling absolutely amazing. He felt Murdoc pull him down onto the dirty floor of the bathroom, chest rising and falling at rapid speeds. 2D smiled weakly and tore off a piece of toilet paper, cleaning himself and Murdoc up. The two stayed in there for a while longer, feeling no shame, at the moment, for having a good shag. A while later, they went stumbling outside the doors of the men’s bathroom, exiting the gas station and a few faces of secondhand embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY super late but thanks for being in my 2017 and for everything else. you're great and uhh this isn't really what i expected, more just, word vomit,  
> but i hope it's alright.


End file.
